1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a game of amusement played on a computerized system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerized games are a commonplace source of amusement. There are numerous types of computerized games in the marketplace. These games may involve random elements, such as the roll of dice, or skill elements, such as mental choices or physical movements. Many game players are desirous of a game that includes both random elements and skill elements. As such, the subject application provides a game that satisfies both these desires.